Oasis of Lust
by Miroku's Priestess
Summary: For the past month now, they've been forced to meet in secret. Their love cannot be discovered. MirokuKikyou drabble. Rated for adult content.


A/N: No, you're eyes are not deceiving you. I'm actually posting something. I was bored last night, and for some unknown reason, this idea struck me. I've never done anything like this before ('cause I usually try to stay far, far away from sexual content in my own fics), so please excuse the crappiness. Personally, I'm really pleased with the way it turned out, considering it's my first time writing something like this. And, please, don't kill me for the pairing. I don't like it either, but it didn't really fit well with any other characters. -sweatdrop-Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Miroku and Kikyou are not mine, even though I sort of want Miroku around for my groping pleasure...ehehe...

* * *

For the past month now, they had been forced to meet in secret.

As the sun slowly sank below the horizon, they would travel to their secret meeting place in the woods. A place where a spring flowed quietly; an oasis, if you will. It was a place where they could escape – from both their difficult lives, and the dangers of the forest around them.

The clearing where they met was deep inside the forest, and as far as they were concerned, nobody knew about it. When they saw the sun begin to set in the western portion of the sky, they would head for their hideout. It took hours for them to travel there, but in their rush to see each other and meet once again, it only felt like minutes.

It was easier for her to get away than it was for him, however. She traveled alone, and lived a solitary existence. Nobody would notice if she was gone, and even if they did, nobody would care. They'd simply shrug it off, and assume that she'd come back shortly. After all, they told themselves, she's off collecting medicinal herbs. Those are hard to find at this time of the year. But every day, she came back empty-handed, yet still a subtle smile on her otherwise emotionless face. Everyone just merely assumed that she had failed and didn't find the necessary herbs...but every night, she went out again. The villagers continued on, thinking nothing of her actions. They chose to believe that she was once again searching for the rare herbs.

It was hard for him to get away. He used to travel alone, but for a good portion of the past year he's had companions; companions that watch his every move. You could say he wasn't trusted amongst the group; his womanizing habits were enough to make you want to keep a close eye on him wherever he went. So he'd have to sneak away when nobody was watching. Preferably during a meal, or sometimes he'd have to wait until they all fell asleep, leaving his secret lover alone in the oasis for hours until he finally arrived.

But for this woman, the wait was worth it. While with him, she could forget everything, and the only thing she had to go by was the saying "love and be loved".

As soon as they laid eyes on each other, there were no words spoken, mostly for lack of time. As soon as they realized they were both present, they soon became just a tangle of limbs on the forest floor. Lips caressing, tongues exploring the mouth of the other, hands wandering over every body part within reach. Before long, their clothing would be strewn around them, and she'd lay on top of him, kissing him all over. Slowly planting small kisses on his lips, face, neck, chest, and abdomen, and just as slowly working her way back up, as he laid on his back, stroking her long, flowing hair, and moaning in sheer pleasure.

Eventually he'd get his turn, and she'd be the one in pleasure, as he left a trail of small wet kisses down her neck and chest, caressing her breasts all the while. Eventually the trail of kisses reached her abdomen, and he would work his way back up, planting his lips back on hers forcefully when he reached them once more.

And as they kissed passionately, he'd slowly insert himself inside of her. As they made love, they were almost positive that their pleasure-filled moans would be heard throughout the entire forest, but at that precise moment, they didn't care. Right then, they were fulfilling the happiest part of their day, and nothing could come between them.

He breaks their kiss, and moves his head down until he's once again planting wet kisses on her neck, and before they know it, she lets out a moan; a moan filled with even more pleasure than before. And with that moan, he lays on his side to face her, giving her one final kiss.

Their night is over, and they must get back to the place from which they came. Quickly dressing, they depart, with no words spoken. They make the journey back, which now feels longer without the excitement of seeing each other.

He arrives to where his friends sleep, sneaking past them as if he were never gone at all. He takes his place against the wall, his golden ringed staff resting over his shoulder. He closes his eyes, and soon his heavy breathing is heard; he has fallen asleep for the night.

She arrives back at her village to find everyone in a deep sleep, and she slowly brushes past all the huts, arriving at her own. She slides into bed with a smile on her face, knowing that she will meet with him again tomorrow, in their oasis of lust.

* * *

A/N: -dodges flying objects- Please don't kill me. If by some strange change you actually LIKE this pairing, please leave me a nice review. If you hate the pairing, leave a nice review anyway. Or you can flame it. Whichever you feel like doing.

And I need to give credit to Kasai to Kasumi, who beta-read this for me. Go read her new story, "Hajimete no Reality". I mean it. Read it now. And...while you're at it, go to her bio and click the link that will bring you to "Daughter Down the Well"...just because her and i hab no kuru would love to get some reviews.

Speaking of reviews, click the little button at the bottom of your screen, and leave me one.

That is all.

-Mandaz


End file.
